


Lover Boy Rules

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: Dorks in Love, Future Fic, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Kurt and Blaine should definitely sing <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lu3VTngm1F0">George Michael's "Faith"</a>. Yes.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://klaineactually.tumblr.com">Inez</a> who included said song in her amazing playlist (<a href="http://8tracks.com/hearyoulaugh">go listen to them, go go go go!</a>) and then we screamed about it on Twitter and then I just had to write it. What can I say. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Boy Rules

Kurt is covering their furniture with old sheets when Blaine gets back from his morning jog, the door banging shut behind him. Kurt's been aching to paint one of the walls of their apartment, to add a splash of color to accentuate the decorating choices they've made so far, and they agreed to do it today when both of them have a day off from work and have nothing else to do.

They were supposed to start after Blaine's jog, but Kurt was too excited and decided to start the preparations ahead of time. He's almost done already, the radio playing old songs in the background -- the radio station seems to have some sort of a George Michael day going on because Kurt has already heard several Wham! songs in less than an hour -- and then they can finally paint the wall according to his vision. He almost feels like clapping his hands in joy.

"Hey honey, I'm back," Blaine calls from their kitchen, his voice coming closer. "You'll never guess what I saw at the park toda-- _oh_."

Kurt turns to look at him, arching his eyebrow when he sees Blaine standing in the doorway, staring at Kurt with his eyes wide open. He's still wearing his tiny shorts and a tank-top, sweat glistening on his forehead and his hair breaking free from its gel, and the sight makes something pleasantly hot run through Kurt's body.

"That is so not fair," Blaine breathes out, trailing his eyes over Kurt.

Kurt frowns. "What isn't?"

"You're wearing your old yoga pants," Blaine says, crossing the space between them quickly and sliding his arms around Kurt's waist. He presses a small kiss on Kurt's lips. "I _love_ those pants."

"Blaine..." Kurt warns as Blaine's warm hands slide slower, settling over his ass.

Blaine doesn't say anything in response, just nuzzles Kurt's neck and starts sucking another, slower and more passionate kiss over the curve of his jaw. His hands move over Kurt's ass, pulling and squeezing the flesh in a way that makes Kurt gasp and barely resist the temptation to squirm against Blaine and ask for more.

"Blaine," he says again, his voice sounding breathy even in his own ears. "We're going to paint today. We don't have time for... this."

"Then why are you wearing your yoga pants?" Blaine asks teasingly, lifting his head to meet Kurt's eyes, his hands still sliding over Kurt's body. "You know what it does to me when you wear these pants."

"And you know what it does to _me_ when you wear your jogging clothes," Kurt counters and places his hand on Blaine's chest, "but we're going to paint today. That's what we agreed on." He pushes Blaine away and smiles at him sweetly. "So no funny business until we're done," he sing-songs.

Blaine steps back, pouting. He does look delicious in his jogging clothes, the tiny shirt and shorts making his arms and thighs look even thicker -- but Kurt wants to get this wall painted. They can have all the sex they want once there's some color on the wall and their apartment looks nicer. They've already been distracted by sex several times when they've tried to move furniture or change the curtains -- it's more of a rule than an exception by now -- so Kurt needs to set his foot down if he wants to get this wall painted. Sex can wait a few hours.

"Painting first, sexy times later," he promises Blaine, pushing him towards their bedroom. "Go get changed into something you don't mind getting dirty."

"Fine," Blaine sighs, turning to walk away before he glances at Kurt over his shoulder, something playful shining in his eyes. "But if you're wearing your old yoga pants, I'm going to wear my old gym shorts." He shrugs his shoulders casually. "You know, the ones that are extra tight and hang kind of low on my hips?"

Kurt swallows. "Whatever you want," he says, trying to keep his voice even and turning back to the old sheets over their couch.

He can practically hear Blaine's grin when he disappears into their bedroom.

In the end they manage to stay focused surprisingly long, at least by their standards. They've painted for about an hour, humming along to the radio and talking about anything that pops into their heads. Blaine has just finished telling Kurt about the _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_ performance he and Sam did during their senior year ("I had an ear ring and somehow Kitty managed to make my hair look really fluffy -- and then I had this nail polish that glowed in the dark, and Kurt, god, it was so much fun"), when the radio presenter announces the next song. Kurt misses it because he's examining the spot he just painted for any uneven patches, but he does notice from the corner of his eye how Blaine stops next to him, his paint brush resting against the wall.

"Blaine, honey, you'll get a bad result like that--" he starts, leaning away from the wall and turning to look at his fiancé.

Blaine has put his brush down and is grinning at Kurt, shaking his hips and shoulders to the beat on the radio.

Oh no.

" _Well I guess it would nice_ ," Blaine starts singing along, waggling his eyebrows and mimicking George Michael's moves, " _if I could touch your body; I know not everybody has got a body like you_."

"Blaine," Kurt deadpans, placing his hands on his hips.

Blaine's grin widens, and he steps closer to Kurt, reaching out towards him with his hands. " _But I've got to think twice, before I give my heart away_ ," he sings, shaking his butt in those tiny ridiculous shorts that practically expose his hip bones, " _and I know all the games you play -- because I play them too_."

"Blaine," Kurt says again, fighting not to smile at Blaine's antics.

"Come on," Blaine coaxes, swaying his hips to the song and stepping even closer. "Sing with me."

"No," Kurt says, crossing his arms over his chest, but he can't help how the corners of his lips twitch upward. "I know where singing will lead. You promised me we would paint this wall."

"Kuuuuurt..." Blaine whines, and dammit, he's making his puppy eyes again.

" _But I'm showing you the door_ ," Kurt sings and pushes Blaine away from him playfully, darting to the other side of the couch.

The way Blaine's face almost breaks in half with his smile could probably light up a whole city.

" _'Cause I've got to have faith_ ," he continues, following Kurt until they're practically circling around each other in the living room, the sheet-covered couch between them.

Kurt joins in, but his singing gets interrupted with a squeak when Blaine lunges at him and almost pushes him down on the couch. He manages to dodge Blaine's hands and laughs when they end up chasing each other around the room and clapping their hands to the beat, paint brushes forgotten on the floor.

"Baby," Blaine calls out in a normal voice before he starts singing again, " _I know you're asking me to stay -- say please, please, please don't go away; you say I'm giving you the blues_."

He's pointing and winking at Kurt in a way that makes him look like a younger and more adorable version of Cooper, and Kurt snorts, backing away. Blaine has him cornered, the sound of the radio barely audible from where they're standing. Kurt leans against the kitchen counter behind him and crosses his arms over his chest again, raising his eyebrows at Blaine.

" _Before this river becomes an ocean, before you throw my heart back on the floor_ ," he sings, trying to stay in character and keep a straight face, but most likely failing miserably, what with Blaine grinning at him right in front of him. " _Oh baby, I reconsider my foolish notion. Well I need someone to hold me, but I'll wait for something more._ "

" _Yes, I've got to have faith_ ," they sing together, shaking their shoulders at each other, " _ooh, I've got to have faith. 'Cause I've got to have faith, faith, faith -- I've got to have faith, faith, faith_."

Blaine stops right in front of Kurt, breathing heavily and staring at him. Kurt stares back, his arms still over his chest. The apartment feels warmer than it did before, and Kurt feels hot in his clothes -- too hot, like he needs to get rid of them as soon as possible. There are even more curls springing free from Blaine's gel, his bare arms glistening with sweat, and as Kurt looks at him he slowly licks his lips, his eyes darting to Kurt's mouth and back up again in a deliberate way that makes Kurt want to whimper out loud. He's hard already, painfully so, and the shorts Blaine is wearing make his state quite obvious as well.

"Screw painting," Kurt breathes out and jumps at Blaine.

Blaine catches him and pushes him against the counter, their lips meeting in a messy kiss. Kurt does whimper then, grabbing at Blaine's waist and trying to push the flimsy fabric of his shirt out of the way so he can feel Blaine's body heat closer to his own skin. Blaine's hands automatically slide back to his ass, squeezing it as his teeth scrape across Kurt's lower lip in a way that always makes his knees turn into jelly. Kurt answers by pushing his hands into Blaine's hair, ignoring the gel and pulling him closer so he can kiss him with everything he's got and hear the way Blaine groans into his mouth.

Blaine grabs the backs of his thighs and lifts him on the counter with a small grunt, and Kurt takes the opportunity to push Blaine's shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. Blaine's hands are already working on Kurt's pants, and he starts sucking on Kurt's neck just as his other hand moves underneath their waistband, Kurt's own hands instinctively reaching to pull at Blaine's shorts as well.

"I win," Blaine breathes into Kurt's ear.

Kurt leans back to give Blaine better access, the back of his head thumping against the kitchen cabinets when Blaine's fingers finally wrap around his cock. "How do you know," he gasps out, his hips bucking up into Blaine's touch, "that this wasn't my plan all along?"

Blaine chuckles, a warm puff of air against Kurt's neck that makes him shiver. Blaine starts stroking him slowly, the touch a little rough in the best possible way, and Kurt clutches at Blaine's shoulders, letting out a moan that seems to echo in their tiny kitchen and makes Blaine pull him closer.

"Never underestimate the power of George Michael," Blaine teases, twisting his hand in a way that he knows Kurt loves.

Kurt lets out a breathy laugh and then abruptly squirms away from Blaine, jumping down from the counter. They just cleaned the kitchen the other day, and even though it was feeling breath-takingly good, he's not going to have sex against their kitchen counter when they have a perfectly comfortable bed just a few feet away.

He doesn't even bother pulling up his pants and just starts walking towards their bedroom, swaying his hips a little more than usual and letting his fingers slide over the obvious bulge in Blaine's shorts as he walks past him.

"Never underestimate the power of yoga pants," he counters, practically purring, and winks at Blaine.

Blaine's eyebrows go up, as if he still, after all these years, can't quite believe that Kurt is real. "You win," he breathes out and rushes to follow.

Later on, when they're lying on their bed with their limbs tangled, sweat and come drying on their skin and chests heaving as they try to catch their breath and figure out how to move again, Blaine stares at the ceiling and gasps out, "Thanks for letting me touch your body."

Kurt bursts into giggles. "You're welcome."


End file.
